Applications (sometimes referred to as “apps”) for devices such as mobile telephones, tablet computers, etc., may be presented to users for download and installation. For example, an app may be advertised on an individual's social networking account, and the individual may decide to install the app. Typically, this process necessitates several interactions (e.g., clicks or other selections) by the individual once the individual has decided to install the app.